


Blue Eyes

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [29]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Steve x Cas, Steve x reader, Wade x Cas, Wade x Steve, cas x reader - Relationship, wade x reader
Series: House of Laughs [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Blue Eyes

Cas peered at the different bushes in the field he was currently at, wondering which was the best set of flowers. Your plane was due to land soon and he wanted to greet you with some roses in order to formally ask you on a date. They had to be perfect, and he was having a bit of difficulty choosing. 

His eyes traveled from the red ones to the light pink ones, and then over to some dark purple ones. Thinking about you more, he smiled and decided to get some of every color. He quickly and expertly gathered and arranged some in a cloth wrapping he had found. Happy with his work, he was off to the airport you’d be landing at.

He managed to get himself near the spot you’d be picking up baggage and waited patiently. When he spotted the three of you, he grinned. It didn’t take long for the three of you to see him, either, all of you looking just as happy to see him.

“Blue Eyes!” Wade said happily. 

You grinned and waved to the angel as Steve smiled widely. Steve instantly opened his arms for him, giving him a squeeze when Cas hugged him. “I brought you something, Y/N.” Cas told you when they pulled apart.

“Me?” You smiled brightly. You took the flowers as he handed them to you. “These are beautiful! And...actually perfect.” You blushed. “I found a botanical garden in Atlanta. I was hoping you’d join me?”

He brightened. “I would enjoy that greatly.” He nodded. “I also have found a coffee shop I think you would enjoy.” He added shyly. “Is it a date, then?” He wanted to clarify that. When you happily nodded, he was excited. “I look forward to that, then!” He stepped forward to embrace you, softly kissing your cheek. He enjoyed how you looked when you blushed, making him feel even better that he was the reason you were doing it.

You grinned to yourself, hugging him tightly. “Thanks for meeting us here.” You pulled back. “How about we get our things, get an Uber, and get to our hotel? Then maybe you and Steve can go out for the first night while I drag Wade around?”

“Mm, with extra dragging please.” Wade spoke. 

Cas smiled and glanced at Steve. “I am alright with that if you are.” He told him. “I’m sure there is something around here we would enjoy.” He hadn’t looked up what was in the city.

Steve gave him a small smile. “I’m sure we can figure something out.” He agreed. “If not, I’m just happy to spend time with you.” Cas was content with that and smiled widely, even brightening further when you gently held his hand. That was a new feeling that he quite enjoyed. Steve licked his lips but just followed behind you three, head ducked low until you found an Uber. Cas told you he would come when one of you called, as he did not need to ride in the car. He left the airport once the car pulled away.

You held your flowers happily, admiring each one intently. “These are beautiful.” You noted. “I’ve never even been like...huge on getting flowers.” You admitted. 

“Hand picked I’m sure.” Wade poked your leg. “Special flowers for a special girl.” He smiled. 

You blushed and shrugged softly. “He’s so sweet either way. I feel better about our date now.” You leaned your head on Steve’s shoulder. “I was really nervous.”

“Why, doll? You’re great.” He asked gently. “I’ve never seen you so nervous about something.” He rubbed your arm. “Were you this nervous for our date, too?” He wondered. 

“A bit, yeah…” You told him softly. “I wanted to impress you…” That was something you doubted that would ever change. “I mean, you’re...you.” You chuckled lightly.

He looked at you in surprise. “That’s how I feel about you. You’re way cooler than me. I thought I’d be too boring.” He nudged you. “I thought you’d cut the date short, or say ‘thanks, but I think we should just be friends’.” 

You looked at him in surprise. “Never!” You exclaimed. “Ever!” You cupped his cheek.

He smiled and leaned against your palm. “Are you sure?” His heart was hammering in his chest.

“Steve, I’m positive. I would never get bored of you!” You pouted. “You’ve been my best friend for ages!” You reminded him. When you saw him smirk slightly, you playfully slapped his chest. “Stop teasing me.” 

He chuckled, leaning his head back. “But it’s my favorite thing to do!” He tickled your thigh. “You make the cutest facial expressions!” 

The Uber driver smiled over his shoulder at the three of you. “We’re here, guys.” He told you. “Unless you plan on sleeping in the back of my car.” 

“Been there, done that.” Wade shook his head. “The prices!” He opened the door and pulled you out gently. "I don't recommend it. Bad on your back."

The driver laughed as if he was joking. "Good one, man."

You giggled, knowing exactly how Wade was and waved to the driver. “Thanks!” 

* * *

Once you had your room with Wade, and Steve was in his, Steve called for Cas. He changed his clothes as he waited, shimming out of the clothes he had on the plane. As he’d once told Wade- you never knew who sat in those seats before you. 

“I like that blue shirt.” Cas commented as he appeared. “It brings out your eyes.” He smiled.

Steve blushed as he glanced over. “Thanks. Want to come with me to find food?” He asked. “Maybe go to a movie after?” He was hopeful.

Cas looked so excited, it made Steve’s chest clench. “I would enjoy that.” He nodded. “Shall I change?” He glanced down. "Or is what I'm wearing acceptable?"

Steve smiled softly. “I think it’s acceptable.” He nodded. Moving towards Cas, he took his hands in his. “I think that you giving Y/N those flowers was so sweet.” He told him.

Cas beamed. “I am happy to hear that. I hand picked them with her in mind.” Hearing that Steve thought it was sweet, along with you liking them gave him a bit of confidence. “I was worried I would be too forward, but I am happy with the outcome.” He gave Steve's hand a small squeeze. "But, right now is for us."

Steve gently kissed him. “Missed you.” He said gently. “Even in just those few hours.”

“I missed you, as well.” Cas said easily. “I am extremely happy we are together now.” He moved to hug Steve. “Will I be able to join you tonight? Both cuddling, and in your dream?”

Steve leaned his head gently on his. “If you would like.” He rubbed his back. “I would.” He noted. “I enjoyed sleeping on your chest.” 

“I did as well. I feel like I’m protecting you.” Cas sighed happily. “And that no harm would ever come near you. I also felt very at peace.” 

Steve smiled. “That’s how I felt.” He gently moved his hands to his hips. “I like how safe I feel with you. Even with how big I am.” He chuckled. “I love how we can comfort each other, and how we don’t have to hold back.”

“That is a big bonus, yes.” Cas looked up at him as he pulled back. “Thank you for trusting me.” It was clearly from the heart.

Steve shook his head. “Your trust is worth much more.” He kissed his forehead. “That means more than you know.” In all honesty, he’d stay here and be hungry the entire night if Cas had wanted to stay in. He knew that Cas would like to go out on a date, however. “C-can I hold your hand while we’re out tonight?”

Cas tilted his head. “You’d wish that?” He asked, trying not to sound so hopeful. He knew that would be a huge step for Steve. 

He nodded, smiling shyly. “Yeah, I really would.”

“Please.” Cas said softly. “I would proudly do so.” He nodded. "I am thankful to be seeing such wonderful people. And will gladly hold your hand to show the world."

Steve cupped his face and gave him a loving kiss. Pulling away, he licked his lips. "Dinner, movie...you for dessert?"

Cas smiled. “Sounds perfect.” He laced his fingers with Steve's before the made their way out of the room.


End file.
